Sejuta Rasanya
by sn0wflower
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Pasti sejuta rasanya! Fic pertama sekaligus Songfic pertama saia untuk Kazuazul-san.  Warning Sho-ai aka Yaoi, GaJe, Aneh


Sejuta Rasanya

Halo minna! Saia adalah salah satu author baru di fanfiction ini dan ini adalah fic pertama saia sekaligus songfic pertama saia^^

Maaf jika saia membuatnya agak aneh maklum saia baru belajar kok jadi setiap kritik, saran dan dukungan minna semua akan saia terima dengan lapang dada*membungkuk hormat* tapi jika anda mengirimi saia flame saia akan jadiin petasan, lumayan nambah penghasilan jualan petasan.

Saia mempersembahkan fic ini untuk **Kazuazul**-san yang telah meminta fic dengan pairing YamaTaka ini*gomen telat update habis bikinnya lumayan susah sih, liatlah hasil pekerjaanku yang entah-apa-ini dan silahkan direview ya*:DD dan untuk teman-teman dari fandom Eyeshield: Mari melestarikan pair YamaTaka ini!*background api dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar*

.

.

Disclaimer :Seandainya Eyeshield 21 itu punya saia, pasti saia bakal bikin chara-charanya hidup tentram(?) jauh dari ancaman Hiruma*di bazooka sama Hiruma* tapi SAYANGNYA Eyehield 21 itu punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

Title :Masa gak tauk? Wah rabun nih yang gak tauk*di hajar readers* maksud saia '**SEJUTA RASANYA'**

Genre :Romance(dikit) dan Humor(garing)

Rated :K apa T ya?*di tabok readers* ah terserah yang baca deh*di hajar masal*

Warning :Shounen-Ai aka Yaoi;OOC;GaJe;Aneh;Hasil dari perasan otak author yang bebal;Don't Like Don't Read

A/N :Lagunya ambil dari lagu **BONUS-SEJUTA RASANYA **silahkan putar lagunya untuk lebih menghayati setiap inci dari fic ini. Semakin banyak review, semakin banyak saia membuat karya-karya lainnya jadi RnR Please?

_Garis miring tanda untuk liriknya_

.

.

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seorang pemuda berambut putih perak bagai kakek-kakek nyasar*di tendang chara anime yang berambut putih dan kakek-kakek yang gak terima dirinya yang cakep di panggil kakek-kakek* eh maksud saia seorang pemuda berambut putih perak nan panjang terlihat tengah menanti seseorang,

"Gomen Taka, aku telat" seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna burgundy sedikit ngos-ngosan saat berbicara dengan pemuda di sampingnya (soalnya habis lari 100 km dan gak ada yang bantuin buat sekedar ikut lari, readers ada yang mau? Readers:Ogah!) pemuda yang di panggil Taka hanya tersenyum kecil seolah maklum pada keterlambatan pemuda berambut burgundy tersebut, "Tak apa-apa Yamato, aku baru saja sampai kok" katanya dan pemuda bernama Yamato itu terlihat mulai sedikit tenang, "Oh ya ayo kita segera pergi ke taman bermain nanti keburu tutup loh" ajak Yamato sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan bisa di tebak wajah Taka menjadi semerah udang bakar(Readers:Woi salah! Sejak kapan udang di bakar jadi merah! Author:Sejak saia jadi author di fic iniXPP) Taka buru-buru menyambut uluran tangan Yamato dan merekapun berlari menuju taman bermain sambil bergandengan tangan mesra (ceilllaaahhh romantis amat! Yamato & Taka:#ngeblush# Rain:bilang aja iri:P Author:diem lu, dasar GameFreak! Lo ndiri juga iri ngapain ejek gue! Rain:#pura-pura gak denger#)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taman bermain terlihat agak ramai dan sedikit sesak tapi pasangan favorit kita ini (Rain:kita? Loe aja kale gue kagak!*di lempari geta*) Taka ternyata sangat antusias dan mulai mencari-cari wahana apa yang hendak dia dan Yamato coba, "Ayo kita naik Tornado(?) aku sudah lama ingin naik itu!" ajak Taka sambil semangat 105(wah Taka yang cool jadi OOC gini^^) tanpa menyadari muka Yamato yang terlihat pias melihat wahana Tornado tersebut tapi sebelum dia keburu kabur Taka langsung menariknya untuk mencoba wahana tersebut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taka tersenyum senang setelah menaiki wahana Tornado tersebut lain halnya dengan Yamato yang terlihat pucat dan mual setelah menaiki wahana tersebut dan bisa dipastikan para Fujoshi maupun Fudanshi akan mengira dia MPREG, "Wah tak kusangka kalau Tornado itu mengasyikan sekali! Ya kan Yamato?" tanya Taka, Yamato mendongak dank arena di dorong rasa 'aku-gak-ingin-ukeku-ngambek' maka dia terpaksa berbohong,"I-iya Tornadonya tadi mengasyikkan" kata Yamato dan tiba-tiba Taka menariknya ke suatu wahana,"Kalau begitu selanjutnya kita naik ini!" mata Yamato membelalak menatap wahana apa yang di tunjuk oleh Taka oh apakah gerangan yang membuat seorang Takeru Yamato yang di juluki Eyeshield kembali memasang wajah pucat? Ternyata saudara-saudara sekalian jawabannya yaitu…..sialhkan liat investigasi kami di Investigasi Selebriti(SFX:orang jatuh di tambah pengejaran masal terhadap author yang bersangkutan)maksudnya yaotu Super Jet Roller Coster(ngarang) dan dalam hati dia hanya bisa berdo'a 'Oh Kami-Sama, tolonglah hambamu ini'(lebay).

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Setelah hampir selama satu jam mereka bermain wahana yang ekstrim, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak,"Yamato, kita makan di kafe itu yuk" ajak Taka setelah mereka selesai menaiki semua wahana ekstrim yang ada di taman bermain tersebut, "I-iya" Yamato buru-buru memperbaiki pose 'tepar' nya yang tidak **ELIT** alias **E**konomi su**LIT**(#author di hajar YamatoFC#).

"Selamat datang di kafe Nechi-Nechi, silahkan duduk di sini" seorang pelayan (Yamato menebak dia laki-laki) berpakaian maid mengantar mereka ke sebuah kursi dekat jendela dan seorang pelayan lainnya menghampiri mereka sambil membawa buku menu dan memegang selembar notes "Taka, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Yamato sambil membolak-balik buku menu, "Aku chicken teriyaki dan minumnya orange juice" ujar Taka sementara pelayan mencatat pesanannya, "Mm… aku Sashimi, minumnya Earl Grey saja" ujar Yamato dan pelayan itu mengulang pesanan mereka, "Baiklah pesanan anda akan kami antar sepuluh menit lagi, terima kasih banyak" pelayan itupun berlalu, selama menunggu pesanan mereka di antar Taka iseng-iseng memperhatikan Yamato yang tengah mengutak-atik HP Blackberry-nya(mau donk) Yamato terlihat keren sekali dengan memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana jeans berwarna tua di tambah jaketnya yang berwarna gelap semakin membuat penampilan Yamato terlihat menawan meski simple, "Mm…? Taka kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan Takapun tersadar dari lamunannya, "I-iya aku tak apa-apa" katanya agak gugup dengan muka sudah sewarna dengan tomat, "Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakanlah padaku, tak usah malu" ujar Yamato dan Taka hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, tak lama kemudian sebuah lagu di putar di café tersebut.

_Awalnya biasa, sungguh kutak menyangka_

_Dirimu ternyata, buatku cinta_

"Lagunya cocok banget ya?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba membuat Taka refleks menoleh ke arah Yamato, "Eh?" Yamato menutup mata sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lagu ini mengingatkanku saat kita masih belum apa-apa ya" ujar Yamato matanya seolah menerawang mengingat masa lalu.

_Namun kini pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu_

_Sungguh ku tenggelam dalam khayal cinta_

"Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya, oh dia bisa membuatku menggila" Taka menyanyikan refrain dari lagu tersebut dengan mata tertutup, mencoba untuk menghayati lagu tersebut, Yamato memandangnya tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya untuk mengikuti bait demi bait lagu tersebut.

_Bertemu denganmu membuatku bahagia _

_Walau aku tak tahu harus bagaimana_

_Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya _

_Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila_

"Dewi cinta tolonglah, dekatkan ku padanya" Taka bersenandung kecil,

"Aku ingin ucapkan kata cinta" Yamato melanjutkan bait lagu tersebut membuat pipi Taka bersemu kemerahan.

_Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya _

_Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila_

_Jatuh cinta oh sejuta rasanya _

_Oh dia bisa membuatku menggila_

Lagu itupun berhenti berputar dan Yamato memandang ke arah Taka, "Aishiteru, Taka Honjo" bisik Yamato membuat muka Taka sekarang sewarna tomat, "A-aishiteru yo, Takeru Yamato" bisik Taka pelan dan mereka berduapun tersenyum, ah…rasanya di kafe itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

**~THE END~**

Gimana?

.

.

.

Gaje kah?

.

.

.

Silahkan pencet tombol ijo2 di bawah ini

.

.

.

RE~VI~EW PLE~A~SE?


End file.
